Controlling the speed of vehicles has always been a critical safety issue, especially in populated areas (e.g., school zones, walkways leading to parking areas, or the like) where pedestrians may be vulnerable to being hit by speeding vehicles. Although traffic signs (including stop signs, speed limit signs or signs indicating the heavy presence of pedestrians) are often used within such populated areas, such signs do not provide the necessary safety precautions due to drivers' tendencies to either miss or ignore such traffic signs. The failure for drivers to slow down their vehicles in highly pedestrian populated areas creates a dangerous situation, which requires resolution.